ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel of the Dragons
Plot The scene opens on Vilgax, Bryce(Graviton), and Ben(Ult. Wildmutt) in a field sparing. Vilgax swings his sword at Bryce, Bryce dodges then hits Vilgax in the face. Bryce: Ha! How's it taste?! Vilgax: Ha ha ha ha ha.(Throws sword at Bryce, pins him down) You tell me. Ben runs up and tackles Vilgax Vilgax: Get off(throws Ben into Bryce, knocking them down) Ben: Ok(revert) I'm thirsty lets go to Mr. Smoothie's. Bryce: Ok(revert) That was random. At Mr. Smoothie's Ben and Bryce are sitting at a table and Vilgax is standing beside it. Bryce: I'm just saying(slurp) Yenal- Sorry, Benwolf is better than Echo Echo. Ben: Nuh uh! Echo Echo can make sound blasts and clone himself. He's twice as good. Bryce: But Benwolf is a lot stronger than Echo Echo, and could easily rip 'em apart. Vilgax: Truthfully, Sonorosians are a mixture of Loboans and Splixons, so in that manner they could be considered 'better'. Bryce: Yea but... Benwolf's cooler. The Forever Knights approach Mr. Smoothie's Enoch: Ben Tennyson, and company, we are here to take what is rightfully ours. Hand over the Entropy Modulator! Ben: I don't even know what that is! Bryce: Me neither. Uh, Vilgax? Vilgax: I know of it. But it's not here. Enoch: Quite the contrary, it's exactly right here, we are tracking its location. A robotic dragon lands on the ground. Enoch: If you won't hand it over, you'll face this mechanical beast! The dragon roars. Theme song Bryce: I'll take out the dragon, you two fight off the knights(transformation sequence) Thunderclap! Ok that's actually pretty fun. Bryce and the dragon fly into the air and begin fighting. Ben: Well that's knew. Anyway, It's Hero time!(transform) Spidermonkey! '' Ben and Vilgax charge towards the Knights, Vilgax and Enoch clash swords and fight. Ben jumping around webbing knights together, and bashing their heads. Enoch manages to throw Vilgax off balance, Ben tries to web him up but Enoch grabs the web and throws Ben into Vilgax. Enoch walks up to Ben. Enoch: It's time we made an example of you(raises his sword)AAAAHHHH! Enoch was hit by a bolt of blue lightning. Bryce lands next to Ben and Vilgax. Bryce: You ok? Ben, rubbing his head: I've been better. Bryce: Hmm.(flies back into the air to fight the robot) Ben: Ok Enoch, it's time we made an example of you! Vilgax: Isn't that exactly what he said? Ben: Yea but... no one cares(transform) ''Ultimate Spidermonkey!(roars)(shots a web at Enoch) End scene Enoch tries to catch the web but it's too strong and Ben wraps it around him. Bryce and the robot are flying above the scene. Bryce shoots bolts of lightning at the robot, who continually dodges. Bryce charges at the robot and they clash sending the robot to the ground. The robot lands next to Enoch and explodes. The explosion causes the web to break. Enoch: Free!(gets hit by another web) Ben: Plenty more where that came from. Bryce, landing: Great job(revert) now what do we do with him? Ben: Send him to Null Void? Bryce: Alright. Infinity send Enoch to the Null Void. Infinity: Challenge accepted(Opens a null portal) Ben: That thing has a sense of humor?(revert) Bryce: Apparently. Enoch is sent through the null portal and then the portal closes. Ben and Bryce turn to Vilgax. Vilgax: Ah yes. The Entropy Modulator. It's a device that can cause ones enemy to become weak to whatever substance the user wishes, but it's not on Earth. I wonder why Enoch thought we had it? Ben: He also said it's his. What exactly did he mean by that? Vilgax: Well a small tribe of Galvanic Mechamorphs made it as a peace offering to the Knights. Bryce: Ok but why would you have it? Vilgax: I had stolen it from them once, but my intentions were pure. I stole it and returned it to the Mechamorphs who made it. I thought they would make better use of it than anyone else. Azmuth teleports in Azmuth: Ben, have the Forever Knights come near here? Ben: Yea just a few minutes ago... Why? Azmuth: Because I may have unintentionally led them to believe you knew the whereabouts of... something. Bryce: The Entropy Modulator? Azmuth: Um... Yes. How did you- Vilgax: Enoch asked for it when he arrived. Azmuth: Oh... Suddenly, the robotic dragon repairs itself and stands up. The dragon roars. Bryce: I got this(transform, Thunderclap)(roars) Bryce flies into the air. The robot grabs bryce and throws him on the ground. Bryce: It got stronger, and smarter. Ben: Maybe I can help(transform, XLR8) Humungousaur! What really? Bryce: Just work with it! Ben spins a vortex around the robot. The robot shoots fre nto the vortex which flows down and hits Ben, knocking him off course. Ben is thrown into the Mr Smoothies' Ben: Oooh that hurt.(shakes head) Ok I'm gonna need some more power(transform) Ultimate XLR8! Ben runs up the Mr. Smoothies' sign ,jumps off and rams into the robot, sending it crashing to the ground. The robot gets up and roars Ben sticks the landing and Bryce lands next to him. Bryce roars twice as loud as the robot. The robot is then hit by two red beams. The robot falls split in two. Vilgax is standing behind the remains of the robot. Vilgax: I figured that could have lasted a while, so I eliminated the pro- The robot then rebuilds itself again an this time it's bigger. The robot roars. End scene Bryce, Ben, and Vilgax stare at the robot. Ben: How are we gonna beat this?! It keeps coming back! Bryce: Thank you for staing the obvious. Vilgax: When it was split, I saw it's power source inside. If we can split it open again, I can get it out. Bryce: Ok I'll work on that. Ben you need to evolve again. Ben: But I'll revert in seconds. It's too risky. Bryce: My guess is, Unlimited XLR8 will be faster than needed. Ben:(nods)(transform) Unlimited XLR8! Suddenly time appears to slow to a near stop. Bryce is barely moving, shooting at the robot. Vilgax's beams are close to frozen aimed at it. Ben feels as if time is moving normaly but everthing else is slowed. Ben: This is weird. Everything is so slow. Ok I got this. Ben runs up to the robot and rips it apart then when all the peices are, seemingly, floating in air, Ben grabs the power source and runs off. Ben: Phew. That was easier than expected. The Omnitrix begins beeping eccedingly slow. Ben: Oh alright(revert to Ultimate XLR8) As Ben reverts, time starts normally. and then Ben times out. Bryce: Whoa(revert) I thought he would be fast but, not that fast! Ben: Me too. It was weird. It was like everything stopped, or was close to stopping. I can't believe it and I was the one who did it. Vilgax: It's amazing the power of those Unlimited forms. Now we need to find the Entropy Modulator. Bryce: Lets start searching. The End Trivia *Thunderclap's debut *Spidermonkey's debut *Ultimate Spidermonkey's debut *Ultimate XLR8's debut *Unlimited XLR8's debut Category:Episodes